To make the most of it
by BerserkSpectre
Summary: An altogether accidental, and completely unexpected, transmigration into the world of Harry Potter. Semi-SI in which the MC's goal, and every move he makes, is for the sake of self preservation. His methods are somewhere along the lines of grey and semi-dark. Pairings undecided, future updates based on the reviews received. 'M' for colourful language, maybe something else later on.
1. Chapter One

'Thought'

"Speech"

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my OC(s) and some plot twists...**

* * *

My first thought after my eyes got used to the brightness of the hall, was 'Fuck no!' I stared wide eyes at the sheer number of heads turned my way, completely ignoring the cheers my fellow team… no _house_ mates were giving me. The immediate thought that followed was, 'I'd better get the hell out of this stool and make my way over there!'

So I shakily got to my feet and walked to the table in question, making it a point not to meet anyone's, be it staff or student's eye, some of them were going on about a 'hatstand' or whatnot, but I was too busy cursing up a storm 'Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!' it was an effort to keep myself steady, and the memory induced migraine wasn't exactly helpful.

Lucky for me I didn't have too far to walk and was soon sitting beside my fellow, also recently sorted, First Years. Hardly had any of us said anything, that one of our Prefects approached us and began giving us the good ol' welcoming speech (who taught what and which teacher to steer clear of, blah, blah, blah) which I promptly ignored.

I had more pressing matter to occupy myself with... like trying to figure out WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON! I knew for a fact that I wasn't dreaming, being an insomniac I rarely dreamt if at all and never so vividly, plus the migraine hurt too much, no way could I dream that up.

So that option was out, 'Which means…' I made a quick scan across the room hoping against hope that… 'Aw damn it to hell!' a head full of bushy brown hair was similarly looking around the room, her expression frantic 'Great, just great!' The good news: I now knew both where and when exactly I was... the bad news you ask? Well just about every- _fucking_ -thing else!

I was stuck in a world which, aside from a few short books, I knew nothing about and I was pretty sure I had no way of it now. Though mind you, I didn't have much to return to so that's not very high in my list of concerns.

* * *

I was formerly a thirty-year-old Sales Broker, life wasn't exactly peachy but I managed to get by. On my way back from a particularly bad day I stopped by a place to eat, the kind where they gave you fortune cookies after you paid. I remember cracking it open and the piece of paper inside read 'Make a wish...' I laughed it off and began making my way back to the dingy, one bedroom apartment my stupid landlady overcharged me for.

I remember being more than a little drunk at the time and idly wishing that the world didn't run so much on money, and also that I'd continued to pursue my passion for photography "Fuck this…" I muttered and suddenly heard something snap. I was walking by a construction site and looked up to see that the rope holding a set of beams, which were currently being lifted up in the air, had snapped... and I happened to be right under them.

People around me screamed, naturally and began scrambling away. The last word I uttered, my mind somehow convincing me that it would work, was "Wingar–" And then everything turned dark.

I awoke to the sound of someone whispering in my ear, I assumed that I had miraculously survived and that it was probably a doctor talking or something '... I think that you would do best in… oh, what have we _here_?' and a heavy silence followed therein.

Okay, that raspy voice most definitely _didn't_ belong to a doctor, and why did it feel like I was sitting upright instead of lying prone on a bed? And my face! It felt like a bag of some sort was covering it! My panic level was beginning to rise... where was I? And why did my body feel so… different? And who the hell was talking before?!

I realized I wasn't bound in any way, and that I could feel my fingers gripping my seat tightly and could easily wiggle my toes so I wasn't trapped. And the bag around my head was loose, in no way constricting my ability to breathe or open my eyes. Though it was no use since all I could see was black, but I could tell that something about all of this was wrong, very wrong 'Just wh–'

'Allow me' came the voice once more, and I was suddenly hit with the mother of all migraines, as flashes of people and various other images played through my head, and let me tell you that it was by no means a _fun_ experience. But it gave me the answers I sought, and for that I was thankful.

'Oh, I've done quite a bit more than that young one...' the voice replied, and I could detect quite a bit of mirth in it.

'You already know that I'm…' I began, but I was cut off midway.

'Age to me has always been a relative factor… in that respect, you are but a babe, now listen carefully I have helped increase your mind's fortification, but you must reinforce them yourself… and be sure to _never_ reveal you're true origin' and that roughly translated to BEWARE OF DUMBLEDORE AND SNAPE!

'Okay point taken…' I replied, no way was I letting anyone in my head, in fact, I vow here and now to keep myself as detached from all this as possible!

'A wise choice, though by your nature I doubt you will follow through with it…' a raspy chuckle followed the comment.

'And thank _you,_ for the for the vote of confidence doc' I grumbled, 'So we done here? I'd rather not draw too much attention if I can help it, plus my head's killing me!'

'Very well… but unfortunately, your presence has already brought about a change...' and the voice though still clear, suddenly sounded a little distant.

'Wait what do you mea–' I _so_ didn't like the sound of that.

'RAVENCLAW!'

… fuck my life.

* * *

"... Hey? Hey! Kid, you okay?" someone asked me, it was the same Prefect as before, whose name I couldn't quite place.

"Yeah" I did my best to sound overwhelmed, "It's just… there's a lot to take in" it wasn't hard to make myself look nervous, heck a part of me was downright terrified.

"It's the same for everyone at the beginning, don't worry you'll have everything sorted out before you know it..." the Prefect told me kindly, I gave her a half-hearted smile in reply.

Off the corner of my eye, I watched a black-haired black-cloaked figure inconspicuously make its way out of the hall, but a gentle tap on my shoulder just then, had me turn to my side, "All the Wrackspurts in the room, are gathering around your head…" she told me seriously her light-grey, almost silver, eyes boring into my own.

I figured the person in front of me had just been sorted but there hadn't been an outburst of cheers of any kind, just a few claps from some of the Seniors, which I presumed was more so from compulsion that acceptance, or even politeness. This immediately caused my mood to sour all the more and my anger to spike, though I think I managed to not let it show.

"Oh... yeah I noticed" I answered her in an equally serious tone, ignoring the snickers and looks of pity/revulsion some of the people around me were giving her "I'd say from around when I was sorted?" I asked.

There was a flash of surprise in her eyes at my easy acceptance of her comment, but she nodded nonetheless "Here, you might need this daddy printed a whole article about them…" and after handing me a magazine titled 'The Quibbler' she continued "You're nice, I hope we can talk again after everything's settled down… oh, and maybe we can even be friends!" she smiled at the thought as she walked further down our table her shoulder-length, pale-blond hair somehow flowing in the, otherwise absent, breeze. She settled down somewhere near the end of the table, and my eyes narrowed at how the people nearest her not-so-subtly tried to shift away from her.

'Fucking hypocrites…' I inwardly cursed, I think my brooding would have continued for quite a while if not for the guy next to me asking "Hey mate, aren't you hungry?"

Only now did I take note that the sorting ceremony had come to an end and that both the chair at the center of the Staff table and the one immediately to its right, were empty. Also, dinner at some point had appeared as well and the majority of Hall's inhabitants had already begun stuffing themselves.

"Didn't you hear her? He's got them _Wrackspurts_ flying around his head!" an older student sitting across from us chortled, with the one sitting next to me joining in.

"By the way, I'd throw that away if I were you…" the guy next to me, whose name I would no longer make an effort to remember, advised gesturing to what I held in my hand "Trust me, the bloke that prints his stuff is right barmy!"

"Eh, might as well use a good laugh…" I offhandedly commented as I pocketed it, I couldn't afford to make enemies just yet, despite my _so_ wanting to hurl my arsenal of colorful choice words at him 'Damn I hate kids…' and I was surrounded by hundreds of them!

"You're a Muggleborn aren't you?" the Senior suddenly deduced, to which I gave a stiff nod "No wonder you don't know about stuff like this, don't worry kid you'll learn soon enough…" he said a little haughtily.

'As if your opinion is worth a damn' but outwardly I shrugged and simply joined the party of people stuffing their faces.

"Oh yeah!" The guy next to me starts. I think I'll call him Bob, and the Senior Big Bob, he's currently talking to the Prefect girl… Clearwater he called her. Huh, now that I think about it makes sense... Penelope Clearwater Percy's soon-to-be, if not already, girlfriend. I let out a snicker, poor BigB judging by his face I think he has a bit of a crush on her.

"I'm–" I make it a point to keep eating while Bob introduced himself, turns out he's a half-blood descended from a declining family of Purebloods, go figure "So what about you?" he asked, just as the remainder of the main course disappears, to be replaced by dessert.

I try not to cringe, sampling a bit of the ice cream 'Well at least my head's feeling better' I muse as I answered him, "Colin… Colin Creevey" I say while adjusting the camera strap around my neck, so that it wouldn't impede me while I ate... _again._

'Of all the places, all the timelines and of _all the people!'_ I try to calm myself but unfortunately, my efforts were in vain. Bob's going on about lessons and such, talking to some of the other newbies and I idly listen to him drawl, while I finished the rest of my ice cream.

I know that Life can be a bitch sometimes but from my understanding, things could easily have been worse, and I mean _much_ worse for me 'I could just as easily have been some random guy who simply dies, and on the other hand I might not have even been born human!' I quickly clear such thoughts 'Okay, stop with the what ifs and shit… focus on the now, and try to make the most of what you have!' I firmly told myself.

One thing I can say for sure right now though… Colin Creevey would _not_ end up dead, nor for that matter will he get petrified, no way in hell! Not on my watch!

* * *

 **So I was working on my other fic, but the story for this one kept popping up at random times and refused to let me concentrate... I can't say for sure that I'll continue, but I already have bits of the story figured out, it mainly depends upon the response I get.**

 **Leave me a review and any suggestions, be it pairing(s) or on something particular in the storyline, are welcome (though I may or may not follow it to the 't')**

 **So until then...**

 **BerserkSpectre out**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews!**

'Thought'

"Speech"

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my OC(s) and some plot twists...**

* * *

"They're all around Professor Sinistra now…" came Luna's abrupt comment, causing me to almost spew my coffee out "The Wrackspurts I mean, and they seem quite lively as well" she clarified as she sat next to me "Why do you think that is?"

Note to self, even in places like this, be more aware of your surroundings 'A mistake committed once is enough…'

"Huh, that's interesting… unfortunately, I haven't the slightest clue" I began, giving her a wry smile "And a good morning to you too Luna" she wordlessly regarded me with her gaze before beginning her breakfast.

I signed, my poor attempt to steer the conversation didn't fool her but unlike a certain _someone_ , she didn't pry, though she did ignore me for the rest of the meal.

I chuckled at her antics, technically she's still an eleven-year-old, or at most maybe twelve 'Can't fault her for being juvenile' and then I turned towards the Professor in question my mood sobering up and my expression more than a little apologetic.

Almost reflexively, her eyes met mine, lingering on me for only a fraction of seconds before she looked elsewhere, I let out another sigh.

It had been about a month since I was sorted and things have been okay… so far. Naturally the first few days of had people mostly talking about how the Boy-Who-Lived and his trusty friend had crash-landed a Muggle car on the Whomping Willow (I suggest you read the original work if you want a better idea of what I am talking about)

Anyhow it gave me the assurance that I was in the 'canon' story so to speak, so my foreknowledge was relevant and would indeed come in handy. Now I can also safely say that I've more or less settled into this world as far as being Colin Creevey goes and had begun the slow process of equipping myself and becoming stronger (keyword _slow_ )

Oh, fun fact... I'd only almost managed to botch things up and risk exposing myself on _one_ occasion, just after my second week here actually (and I gotta admit, the rickety old castle had somehow managed to grow on me)

I'd done a fair bit of exploring by then, with Luna accompanying me sometimes, the two of us had formed a friendship of sorts at this point. I was one of the few people in her year, and house, that would talk to her in more than a few curt words. And being around her meant that the rest of these louts would give me a wide berth as well, which I saw as an added benefit so, no complaints there!

On that day I'd gone exploring on my own, I was in search of a particular room, whose existence was only known to a numbered few… The Room of Requirement.

Long story short, I got in without much effort and managed to make it seem like my finding it was completely accidental. I knew there was some portrait beside it, so should something about this particular venture reach the Headmaster's ears, I wanted to at least be able to plead plausible deniability in my defense, though I was pretty sure he'd be too busy keeping an eye on his favorite martyr to care.

What was I thinking of before I got it open you ask? Well, something along the lines of 'I need more knowledge in ways to get myself stronger, and some way out of this whole fucking purebloods-treating-me-like-dirt-since-I'm-a-mudblood-which-would-plaster-a-target-on-my-head-later fix! Okay, that might not be exactly verbatim but boy did it work! The room I entered looked like a graveyard for books and. It. Was. _Huge._

I have no shame to admit that I ran about like a happy camper, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay long, so I randomly chose a pile and as luck would have it, the first book I laid my eyes on was on Occlumency 'Fuck yeah!' and I immediately tried to wrestle it out of the pile.

"Damn this kid was a skinny piece of shit!" I cursed when I'd finally gotten the wretched book in my grasp. I'd say it easily took me ten minutes, dislodging a few others books in the process as well. I packed the book on Occlumency in my bag, after I'd flipped through a few pages and confirmed that it was still readable and out of sheer curiosity, bent to pick up the other books in question which looked a good older.

"Fuck my achin–" I froze, the first one was titled 'The Arts to an Animagus' which would have otherwise had me drooling, but unfortunately, the second one had completely ensnared all of my attention.

It was smaller in size but weighed a good deal more than the other, and by the looks of it, thicker too. It seemed to be like a diary or journal, leather bound (kinda reminded me of another diary, which I'd been meaning to 'procure' at the earliest) and completely blank… save for the first page. It had an intricate almost life-like depiction of a snake, though it wasn't the Slytherin Symbol. It was that of a cobra, frill out and fangs exposed. The light inside wasn't bright enough to make anything else out. So I decided to forego everything else in favor of packing the two books into my bag, and then hightailing it back to the common room.

It was only as I was entered the tower that I remembered that a nifty **Lumos** would have sufficed instead 'Well I can't exactly go back now…' and I signed, maybe I hadn't gotten used to _everything_ in this world just yet. Today was a Saturday so the majority of the senior students were at Hogsmeade, 'Or is a broom closet somewhere' I reasoned as I walked into the common room, holding a book I'd issued from the Library a little earlier (Hogwarts: A History) One of the reasons of course for appearance sake, while the other was because my bag would have looked a little too bulgey otherwise.

My house was filled with people who were all kinds of smart, so a little discretion wouldn't hurt me. I gave Bob a nod and excused myself from a game of gobstones by saying that I wanted to get an early start on my Transfiguration essay. One more thing I think I should point out, Colin had quite the magical reserve. I don't know if my… let's call it appearance, had changed it in any way but I'd managed to get through my classes with quite a bit of ease as compared to my peers (And having the mind and focus of a thirty-year-old probably helped as well...)

Oh and FYI, that Transfiguration essay? I finished it yesterday, but I kid you not when I say that McGonagall was a slave driver (plus writing with a quill and inkpot was damn annoying!)

Anyhow, it was in the confines of my shared bedroom, with my four poster's curtains drawn around me that I was able to go over the diary properly... and almost ended up killing myself.

I saw that there was a small circular indentation at the center of the Snake's mouth and was surreptitiously running a finger over it when I felt something akin to a needle poke me "Ouch!" and I looked to see that the fingertip was now bleeding from a tiny puncture wound "Fuck!" And I almost didn't notice when a series of Symbols appeared at the bottom of the page.

The words were obviously not in English, nor any of the common languages a generally wizard or witch, Muggle-born or otherwise would learn. It was an older version of the Devanagari script, originating from the far lands of India. Luckily for me, I'd learned the basics in my last life, though it took me a while to decipher its meaning, which almost had me cursing up a storm.

'...fuck!' and I read through the remainder of the book with a zeal that would easily have a certain Gryffindor girl's eyes bulging out in shock.

One could say that I was quite motivated since the meaning conveyed was roughly something like 'You have until midnight before the poison, currently running through your veins, kills you…'

It's at times like this that I would wonder why the hat put me in Ravenclaw, but I had more pressing concerns at the moment, though as I skimmed through the rest of the book I kinda forgot that my life was at threat.

Almost all of the pages were filled with the tiny print of whomever the journal belonged to… and it most _definitely_ wasn't someone formerly from Hogwarts, it took me a while but by the time I'd finished my face had broken into the classic Cheshire smile "The damn room really outdid itself!"

I looked at my watch, dinnertime was fast approaching… I'd skipped through lunch but no one other than Luna and maybe Bob would have noticed, or cared since I wasn't the 'talkative' or 'mingly' type. A fact which was only accentuated when I walked back to the near-deserted common room to find Luna waiting in a corner. She was reading the day's edition of the Quibbler, but wordlessly got to her feet upon meeting gaze, and the two of us then made it to the Hall with a few moments to spare before dinner.

I returned back to the Common room with no incident, though some of the Second Years we're going on about how old Gildy's classes were beyond shitty and something about an upcoming Quidditch match, I loved the idea of flying but knew that it would be difficult to make my Seniors take me seriously. I heard that the current team was quite formidable, though Cho Chang wasn't that great a Seeker in my opinion, so maybe next year.

"Good luck…" was all Luna said, before heading up to her room to turn in.

"Thanks…" I muttered, not bothering to wonder what of how much she knew, though my eyes narrowed upon noting her miss matched shoes 'Seems I'm due to have a little talk with my _dear_ housemates' I mused, but then remembered my stature wasn't what one might call imposing 'Better convince (drag) her to go see Professor Flitwick' I sighed as I walked back to my room, pretending to get ready for bed 'Small steps...' I reassured myself.

One can't simply turn into a badass overnight and even then, there were titans like Albus "For the Greater Good!" Dumbledore and Tom "I am Lord Voldemort" Riddle to look out for, not to mention Severus "Seriously Mopey" Snape, though I kinda felt for the guy.

I could already feel some of the poison's effects, one of my hands was slowly starting to go numb but otherwise, I felt fine. In fact, a part of me was actually looking _forward_ to what I was going to do.

I understand if at this point you're wondering if I was mental, well… I won't disagree with you, nor will I try to defend myself, so knock yourselves out!

I would have gone back to the RoR (Room of Requirement) but I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it before midnight, nor was I sure I'd be able to get it to work like I wanted to. The book said something about being exposed to the light of the moon, and don't get me started on what would have happened if today had been the day of the new moon instead of the full moon, I'd already exhausted a lot of time mulling over it in vain.

So with all things considered, I made my way to the astronomy tower, which was closer to the common room and by far the tallest one in the castle (plus according to the books it was by far the easiest to access)

A decision which, in retrospect could have potentially ruined _everything_ for me...

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Any reviews and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated as is constructive criticism, though** **any and all flames will be ignored.**

 **I've decided I might as well continue with this story, since it won't leave me alone, so until next time...**

 **BerserkSpectre out**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews!**

'Thought'

"Speech"

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my OC(s) and some plot twists...**

* * *

I got to the top of the tower in good time, all those times I'd sneaked out of my old college dorm coming in handy. By the time I got there, the entire left side of my body was all pins and needles, so I hastily made my towards a windowsill facing the moon and plonked myself down.

With my good hand, I quickly flipped to the last page of the journal and laid it open on the stone sill as I reached for my, or rather Colin's wand (I'll get to that later) exactly seven minutes to midnight, a few short lines appeared on the previously half-filled page.

The spell didn't require any form of wand movement, the person obviously knew that it would be impossible given the potency of the poison. All one had to do was mutter the words and channel his or her magic into their wand, pointed at the book's spine. I watched a red spark emerge from the wand, which cleanly separated the spine from the rest of the book. Inside the cavity so formed, was a ring and a vial of dark liquid, that suspiciously looked like blood.

I knew that the contents, whatever they might have been, were perfectly preserved. So I grabbed the vial and haphazardly uncorked it, downing the contents just as I head the Belltower toll the first strike of midnight 'Phew! Just in time…' back slumped against the cold stone window, I breathed a sigh shivering as an unnatural chill ran through my very being (and it had nothing to do with the chilly breeze flowing through the tower)

'Guess the antidote worked…' I mused after all twelve tolls had passed 'Now just I have to find out what exactly it's done to me' I sighed, I firmly believed that things had turned for the better (even though I didn't know exactly how) but at the moment all I wanted to do was get back to my room and crash.

It took me a few minutes to regain some semblance of control over my body. The first thing I did was pick up the now ruined book and wiggle out the ring from it's resting place, after which I promptly stuffed the book back into my bag (which I brought with me out of habit)

The ring was made of black silver and, at first glance, looked like a normal ring with a black gem of some sort in the center. Only upon looking closer would one see that its body was actually serpentine and just behind the jewel in question was its head (all in all the ring basically looked like a snake guarding its egg, the gem)

'Coo–'

"And just what… are you doing here Mr. Creevey?" came a less than pleased voice, giving me a good jump. I barely managed to keep myself from letting out a yelp as I turned towards the speaker in question, mentally thanking my lucky stars that it wasn't Filch, for the voice was most definitely female more specifically the Astronomy teacher Professor Sinistra.

"I'm… nothing Professor I just…" I cursed my quivering voice, I was still recovering from the Potion's effects so I couldn't help it "I've had trouble sleeping... I'm still not used to my new dorm" I explained, lame I agree but it _was_ partly true, and therefore more believable.

Her previously stern expression softened to a degree, "I understand that all of this might take some getting used too… but that does _not_ give you the right to wander about after hours, twenty points from Ravenclaw and you will have detentio–" she started, but stopped when my eyes suddenly widened in fear.

I'd fucked up in the worst way possible… the ring at some point had slipped from my still-not-completely-functional hands and had come to rest by her feet.

' _Shit!_ ' and I all but froze.

"You should be more mindful of your belongings…" her eyes had followed my own and had landed upon the offending piece of jewelry and with a flick of her wand, she levitated it off the ground into her palm.

"No, don't!" I warned as I jumped to my feet, only to stumble immediately my knees hitting the floor with quite some force, paying no need to the pain as I tried to move towards her "No...!" but I could only watch helplessly as an acid, almost venomous green, glow emerged from the ring and encompass her being.

She crumpled to her knees almost instantly, bracing her hands against the floor to stay upright. The poison acted fast, so much so that she didn't even scream, which in retrospect might have been fortunate but I was too freaked out to care. I shakily got to my feet and stumbled towards her, hoping against hope that it wasn't too late.

Now I might not be the nicest of persons but I wasn't without a conscience 'She was just doing her duty, she doesn't deserve this…' a voice in my head kept saying.

"I'm so sorry…" I muttered, trying to keep my voice from breaking, as knelt next to her and moved to pick up the ring which had fallen to the floor nearby.

"It's cursed! To–" she grasped my shoulders and almost tackled me to to the floor when she realized what I was doing but I had already slipped it on, her grip on my shoulder tightened as if to steady me. The fear and worry etched on her face clearly evident… but they were for my sake, not her own.

I resolved myself to do everything I could to help her, shivering as an icy feeling crept up the length of my hand though unlike with her, the ring glowed a royal blue. It magically resized itself to my finger, and a familiar migraine greeted me once more 'Fuck!' I winced but stopped myself from cursing out loud "I'm… okay"

I watched as her expression turned from worried to one of relief and then to that of anger as her grip on my shoulders tightening slightly though, judging by the sweat on her brow and her erratic breaths, the curse was clearly taking a lot out of her.

She was biting her lip in an effort to stay conscious, I winced at the added weight but silently marveled at the strength she still possessed. I now knew how potent the curse was (courtesy of the good ol' migraine I got from wearing the ring) and that she barely had a few minutes till she scummed to it.

"You tampered with a House Lord's Ring you had no affiliation with…" I started.

House Rings held a lot of importance and stealing, hell for that matter even _touching_ one without consent was akin to a criminal offense. Some of the more older Houses went further and usually had their Lord's ring bound by blood, if anyone other than a blood relative tried to touch or wear it they would be cursed at the least or at the worst lose their lives (kinda like with Dumbledore and the Gaunt's ring)

"No…" her voice broke, all the anger drained out as her shoulders slumped in defeat, tears flowing freely from her eyes. True, the ring had accepted me, but that didn't mean I could render the curse moot with a few simple words and she knew it.

The curse whatever it was, was a very malicious one and irrespective of its consequence I wouldn't face any ramifications (Ministry or otherwise) but it _would_ make me stand out, not to mention bringing me under Dumbledore's radar, which was something I wanted to avoid at all costs. So, given the circumstances, there was only one sure-fire option I had.

"I can help you" I told her, my as-of-yet unbroken voice was still not even, nonetheless I placed my arms on her shoulders I gently pushed her away such that her tear-stained gaze met my own "But in return, I require a magical vow" she froze at my words, but I tried to keep my voice and expression impassive as I continued "You need to decide if you want to go through with it, and fast… there isn't much time left"

'Please take it, please take it!' I pleaded inwardly, growing increasingly anxious as the seconds ticked by "Please… don't make me a killer" the words came out before I could stop myself 'Curse my twelve-year-old body's emotional stability!'

As you have no doubt figured out, she agreed to it finally but I decided then and there, that I would give first priority to my Occlumency training. Puberty was gonna be a pain in the ass as is, I didn't want an additional headache fretting that I would inadvertently blabber something out at the wrong moment, when under stress.

On a completely different note, the Potion (if you could call it that) had made my vision clearer everything seemed more 'crip' I don't know how else to describe it. Anyway, I found myself unable to tear my gaze away from the person in front of me.

In my eyes, despite her current state of sobbing into my shoulder while mumbling in a language I didn't recognize, Aurora Sinistra was a bombshell.

Dark brown shoulder-length hair that framed her face perfectly, while accentuating her beautiful eyes. Her unblemished copper skin looked quite pale in the light of the moon, covered by a fine layer of sweat that only made her glow all the more.

You get the gist, and no that wasn't why I was set on saving her, though it _might've_ made it a little easier for me to convince myself…

Yup, I'm a right royal bastard, thought we'd gotten that established already.

* * *

"Wha–!?" I asked when Luna shook me awake, oh that's right I'd fallen asleep in History of Magic reminiscing over the events so far "Thanks…" I mumbled as I walked out with the rest of my class ignoring the dirty glares most of my Housemates were giving me. History of Magic and Herbology were with the 'puffs, Charms and Transfiguration with the Snakes, Potions and Flying lessons with the Lions (which confirmed my suspicion that old Dumdum's had deliberately messed with the timetable for Potter's year(s) so that he and Malfoy butted heads more often)

Why were my housemates trying to burn a hole in my head with their glares? Well, one look at the glass container denoting the house points and you'd find out. As of yesterday Ravenclaw had the lowest number of points, it was barely past the second week of October and everyone was certain we'd get it back up as the year progressed, but that didn't mean they simply shrugged this off.

This was especially in case of the Sixth and Seventh years since they were the ones that had contributed most to our gain, so when they found out a that they had almost lost all of it because their juniors were bullying one of their own… well let's just say that our Head of House wasn't the only only one that had given them a firm talking to.

I'd actually waited a few more days until I cemented my friendship with Luna, and was sure that my helping her wouldn't end up pushing her away (I didn't want to earn Luna's ire as well)

But trying to convince her to go to Flitwick though had been difficult, I explained to her why I thought that Nargles weren't the culprits, basing my assumption on the fact that only she was being targeted here "And besides… don't Nargles nest under mistletoe? I don't think there'll be much of that until Christmas" I'd said to her the night before last, but our following discussion (argument) had been interrupted by the sudden interference of Penelope Clearwater who, after returning from her 'rounds' to quote her words, had been listening in.

She gave Luna crushing hug after which she promptly ushered (threatened to **Petrificus Totalus** and levitate) her to Flitwick's office. The half goblin had then called for an impromptu house meeting and had then summoned almost all of her missing articles (I made it a point to learn that spell later) after which he dolled out detention after detention to and had then docked a significant amount of points from the students involved.

Neither the books nor the movies did the Charms Professor any justice… Filius Flitwick was a badass by his own right _._ Hopefully, I'll be able to ask him for some dueling tips before shit really hit the fan…

Of course, I was promptly cornered after Herbology the very next day and was preparing to weather through anything they threw at me (they were first years, despite being 'claws there were only a limited number of spells they could use, most of which were easily evaded) when, lo and behold who should come to my rescue but Professor Sinistra.

She 'kindly' reminded them that Filch could be very accommodating, if in case the duration of their detention was extended "You, on the other hand, Mr. Creevey I am told were found out of bounds and since Mr. Filch has his hands full, you will be facing detention with me tomorrow after class" she declared, and then promptly turned and made her way towards the Great Hall.

'At least she didn't dock me any more points…' I paid no heed to the rest as I made my way to the Hall in turn, they would soon realize that Filch was even worse a slave driver than McGonagall, heck under different circumstances I would've pitied them... but I had bigger problems to deal with.

I was gonna be stuck with Sinistra, a fact which would have garnered a different reaction altogether if she didn't hate my guts 'Can't exactly blame her' I smiled ruefully as I sat next to Luna at out House table.

"The Wrackspurts are no longer gathering around her anymore" she started before I could get a word in, and then promptly gave me a sudden kiss on the cheek "Tell her that she'd better learn to share..." she declared, continuing to read the day's edition of The Quibbler.

'What even… nope, forget it' I stopped myself from trying to make some semblance of sense from what she'd said 'Damn it! I could really use a drink right now' I inwardly grumbled.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Doctor Doofenshmirtz: Firstly, thank you for giving this fic its first review... as for what power he gains, I've got a few ideas but am open to suggestions.**

 **Sullenwhitedevil: Dunno about the Inheritance fic, will think about it. And as you've no doubt guessed from this chapter I'm thinking of pairing him with Luna as well...**

* * *

 **I'll be concentrating on updating my other fic now, so expect the next chapter a little after that.**

 **Still juggling with the multi-pairing idea so feel free to give me your thoughts.**

 **As always,** **reviews and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated as is constructive criticism, though** **any and all flames will be ignored.**

 **Until next time...**

 **BerserkSpectre out**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews!**

'Thought'

"Speech"

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my OC(s) and some plot twists...**

* * *

"I'm done, Professor…" I said, massaging my aching wrists as I walked towards where Sinistra was working with her telescope "Will that be all?" I asked.

I waited patiently as she continued to fiddle with the telescope, but unfortunately though I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering while I did so. My Occlumency had progressed quickly, and was now at a stage where my memory and power of retention had improved drastically, I had even begun to reinforce my mind's defenses (the Sorting Hat had already helped build the foundation, so I didn't have to start from scratch) but I hadn't reached the stage where I could actively suppress my emotions.

Oh, I could keep my expression impassive on the outside, inwardly though I was waging war with myself. One of the downsides of the potion was that it seemed to have kick-started the onset of Puberty, I swear I've shot up at least an inch since then and my appetite had grown a fold as well, though that might've been because I'd taken to jogging around the lake every other day.

I had the perfect excuse, stating that I was aspiring towards a spot in the Quidditch team next year, though not many asked about it, I was still Mr. Undesirable numero uno among my peers after all. Though I caught some of BigB's year mates giving me an approving look every-so-often at breakfast. Oh get this, BigB was actually a minor character featured in the books named Roger Davies, Bob was actually a cousin of his.

As for why BigB was mad at me? Aside from getting Bob and his friends in trouble, and the loss of quite a few points… his chances with Clearwater were _ruined_ as well (not that he had any in the first place) so naturally, he blamed me for it.

She held him accountable for his cousin's behavior and had been quite curt with him stating that he should have tried to dissuade him and his friends. Instead of apologizing for his cousin's actions, the stupid pounce (how did he exactly get into Ravenclaw again?) actually tied to brush it off as just a big misunderstanding, adding to it that the words of us 'Firsties' shouldn't be taken so seriously and finished with "It was just prank gone wrong" a comment that backfired horribly, for him… poor guy.

Clarifying that going to Flitwick had been _her_ idea, Clearwater had given him a look of utter contempt and had practically ignored him since. I was also pretty sure that he wouldn't have the good fortune of attending the Yule Ball this time around, not with Fleur Delacour as his date.

Especially if say someone _accidentally_ let slip and brought to light his true nature during the time… of course, taking a leaf out of Alby's books, it would be all in the name of 'The Greater Good!'

"Very well Mr. Creevey…" Sinatra's voice brought me back from my musings after she'd finished jotting down her readings, whatever they were for, and was now surveying my handy work.

My detention, so to speak was simply helping her clean the more specialized telescopes and instruments used by the Senior students while also organizing and cataloging the various charts and star sheets that were strewn across her office (which was situated a few floors below the top of the tower, where classes were generally held)

'Damn!' I realized to my chagrin that I'd unconsciously been checking out her pert behind all this while… not exactly surprising since my mind (soul?) which, unlike my body, wasn't that of a pre-teen. No, what had me worried was how _obvious_ I had been, luckily she hadn't noticed else… anyway, I'd schooled my features by the time she'd turned back towards me.

"I thank you for your help, that will be all..." she declared, her voice not containing any of the hatred or anger I'd been expecting from the start, she'd treated me like just any other student and her detention though not exactly fair, wasn't exactly vengeful either.

"Very well Professor, I guess I'll be on my way" not willing to test new waters so to speak, I thought it best to leave before I said anything stupid that set her off, it was well past midnight and I had classes to attend tomorrow.

"A moment…" she called.

I stopped mid-stride, 'Knew it was too good to be true' I inwardly sighed as I turned around, keeping my expression neutral "Yes Professor?" at least my squeaky voice didn't waver now.

She pointed to the table while returning to her telescope "You will find a permission slip, along with a Pepper-up potion in the first drawer, I trust you understand their uses?"

I nodded in response to the latter and had an idea for what purpose the former served. I walked to her desk (that I'd also polished without her asking) and opened the said drawer. Aside, from the vial containing the said potion under which there was a folded parchment (no doubt the permission slip that would save me from Filch should he, or anyone from the staff, catch me on my way back to the common room) there was also a unrolled letter addressed to Sinistra from Gringotts, with her signature at the bottom.

She'd no doubt left it there for a reason "I'll be heading there during Christmas break… to claim my inheritance, it'll be validated the very minute after that" I explained or maybe assured, "But we can only annul it once I'm of age" I grimaced at the sudden stiffening of her shoulders "I'm truly sorry about all this, I know it's unfair to you but I give you my wor–"

"It's extremely rude to read someone else's letters without permission Mr. Creevey" she said coldly, I was sure that I must've imagined an underlying tone of amusement in it, "I suggest you head back to your dorm with haste... goodnight" she simply dismissed me.

"... goodnight Professor" I repeated, and calmly walked out of the room, I _definitely_ imagined the barely audible "Thank you" I thought I heard, just before I closed the door behind me.

Okay, someone clue me in… what the actual fuck is going on here!? Sinistra should clearly bear at least _some_ animosity if not hate, towards me but she'd been nothing short of civil and polite heck the Pepper-up and permission slip was, dare I say it _nice_.

Then there was Luna... need I say any more?

Wizards and Witches were truly a fucked up bunch.

'I guess I should be glad I ended up here...' I grinned as I made my way back to my dorm, avoiding Peeves along the way (don't know why they cut him out of all the movies) the Poltergeist was a little bigger than Dobby as shown in the movies, and had a longer nose, kinda like a Tengu's. His skin was an odd pale green-yellow and was dressed in a clown suit which was a startling shade of blood red, with the hat and boots a dark green the hat was further fitted with golden bells on each of its three tips. He was an utter menace to the lower years and more of a general annoyance to the others.

Oh, did I mention his face was generally fixed with a Grinch-worthy smile? No? Well, that was the expression he usually had on, cackling merrily as he wreaked havoc on us unassuming First Years.

I wanted him on _my_ side, or at the very least I didn't want him as an enemy. He and I would have a little sit down later, but for now I was going to avoid him and his 'pranks' in general (to the best of my abilities anyway) and in case you're wondering if, aside from getting in a little more exercise I'd been simply been letting myself go for the last month and a half (I know you were, don't deny it) then let me clear a few things up…

I was ahead in all my lessons by three chapters at least, though I didn't try to stand out _too_ much, I was one among the top students but not the best of the lot (my OWL's would no doubt paint a different story)

I found out that I was actually _good_ at Transfiguration, what are the chances eh? (Animagus form here I come!) Charms and Potions were also among my strong suits. Herbology and Astronomy I was okay at, though I had to put in some additional effort for the former. I'd all but given up on History of Magic, the class I mean. Instead, I'd spent many a day in the Library (both in the common room and the school's) going over and learning about the laws and rules that Governed those that possessed Magic.

I'd also made it a point to learn about the Ministry of Magic and also about its variants in other countries as well (just a rough overview, nothing too in depth) I'd also learnt about the Magical Creature Laws that governed the right to ownership of exotic beasts (in passing, it wasn't like I was gonna go _looking_ for a beast of some sort)

My worst subject (if you could call it that) was Defence, I'd gotten all the previous issues of the Textbooks except for the Seventh Year. I bought second hand from few helpful Seniors who were eager to be rid of a book that they would otherwise have simply donated to the Library since it was now 'out of syllabus' and had begun the slow process of self-studying my way through them and trying to get the spells right.

I found out real quick that I wouldn't get by via books alone (no doubt a certain Gryffindor would hex me for saying that) I needed a Teacher and a good one at that, since almost all the DADA Teacher's during Harry's time ('cept for Lupin and Crouch Jr.) were absolutely useless, okay maybe Snape was a little better than that (I'd found to my surprise that he was actually quite civil during our Potions classes) but bottom line… I needed help, the likes of which I wouldn't get here.

Another fact that hindered me, was Colin's wand. I don't really know how to describe it but using it felt… wrong, it was still warm to the touch but wasn't the same as before.

It worked alright for Transfiguration and Charms, though it felt quite awkward, I still managed to get the required results. I barely needed it in the other subjects, but when it came to DADA I basically had to put in twice the amount of time to get it down and in my opinion, wasted a lot of Mana (it's the unit I'm using as a measure to my magic reserve) in the process.

My struggles with my wandwork brought forth an unexpected benefit, as it helped me get a better sense and feel for Magic. I'd naturally tried to fine tune it and ended up with basically a lesser equivalent of Mage-sight, I could detect magic signatures to the point that I could tell if there was someone in close proximity around me, but I could neither identify them nor pinpoint their exact location.

For the past week, I'd been solely focusing on a single spell, one that was primarily featured during Harry's Third Year. Yeah, I'm talking about the Patronus charm. But all I could manage after weeks of practice, and having to continually drain out my Mana reserve was a thin sheen of white fog.

I wanted to at least be able to form a non corporeal shield in preparation for when, as Dumdum's put it "Hogwarts would play 'host' to the Dementors of Azkaban" but if things carried in such manner, and I had the grave misfortune of meeting one when on my own, then I might as well put up a sign on my forehead saying "Come and get it!"

Granted, I could avoid that scenario by simply adhering to the rules (but where was the fun in that!?) okay fine, the more _reasonable_ reason I was hoping to get this down was because one's Patronus and Animagus form were generally the same, or at least similar.

That would have to take the back seat for now.

Naturally, Ollivanders was added to my list of places I _had_ to visit during the Christmas hols (the first being Gringotts of course)

But before all that I had quite the daunting task of meeting Colin's Father (his Mother has passed shortly after giving birth to his brother Dennis) He was a Milkman who worked for most of the day, and aside from exchanging a few shot words with Colin would generally ignore him, spending most of his free time with Dennis before turning in for the night. So not exactly 'Daddy of the Year' truth be told, heck if not for the potion he wouldn't even notice a difference in behavior.

However, my appearance had undergone a change as well. Colin's curly 'mousy' hair was a lot more wavey and darker now, with streaks of black running through it. His eyes had initially been a light shade of blue, but _my_ eyes were a much darker tone with flecks of black around the irises. Add to this my increase in height and (hopefully by then) a better build, I could almost pass off as a different person altogether!

There was only so much I could explain away as a growth spurt 'Talk about a pain in the ass…" I grumbled, suddenly craving a steaming cup of Coffee. A quiet **Tempus** showed that the time was already past three in the morning, 'I have the Pepper-up so… Kitchen here I come!' and I promptly changed directions.

I was just at the head of the stairs leading to the first floor when I heard it.

 _§... finallyyy… iss almossst timee... to kill...§_

I froze.

I stood there for a few seconds later, and then did the most logical thing one would expect from anyone in my position… I hightailed it out of there as fast as my skinny little legs would carry me, resolving to remain in the Kitchens until breakfast.

The 'Potion' hadn't just changed my appearance, perception and (probably) my blood status… there seemed to be a few 'abilities' added in, as I'd just found out.

'What. The. Actual. _Fuck!?_ ' it was thanks to my Occlumency exercises that I was able to quickly calm myself down, to an extent that I could mull over the facts objectively at least 'Looks like Harry and Voldie aren't the only Parselmouths in the country anymore…' I should've expected this, what with all the snake references but here I was, shaken nonetheless.

Coffee wouldn't cut it, I wondered if the House-elves would give me something stronger if I asked nicely, I certainly hoped so.

'Should probably check to see if the Rooster I'd asked them to look after is still kicking, while I'm at it' I stopped in front of a particular portrait and tickled one of the pears. Halloween was just a few weeks away… but me being a Parslemouth changed things, heck it changed _everything_!

* * *

 **Just in case, to clear things up...**

 ** _§ Parsletongue §_**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **As always,** **reviews and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated, as is constructive criticism, though** **any and all flames will be ignored.**

 **Until next time...**

 **BerserkSpectre out**


	5. Chapter Five

**Thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews!**

'Thought'

"Speech"

 _§ Parsletongue §_

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my OC(s) and some plot twists...**

* * *

"Young Misters must not be drinkings at this age!" was the firm rebuttal I received when I'd asked for something stronger than butterbeer or coffee.

"How can you get so heartless, Riley!" I grumbled, grudgingly accepting the offered cup of Coffee she handed me, taking a deep breath and relishing the aroma. I'd been to the Kitchen a few times before this (yes they were as welcoming and generous with their food as implied in the books) and had befriended a House-elf named Riley.

I'd found out that she'd been the one that had been providing me with coffee, instead of the usual tea, during my meals during one of my Kitchen-visits and had simply made it a point to express my gratitude.

Only later did I find out that she'd all but put herself in charge of making all of my meals from that point onwards, discreetly finding my preferences by noting what I ate.

A pale, tiny little thing with big dark blue eyes, probably smaller even than Dobby and thankfully not as eccentric, not that I had anything against Dobby, he was one of my favorite characters, I think I might even try convincing Potter into taking him as his own elf.

* * *

Now, let me quickly clear a few things up first, I found out that I couldn't order or call for any of the House-elves since they technically 'belonged' to Hogwarts.

Only the Headmaster/Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress and the Heads of Houses could call them at any point of time. So my initial plan of simply stealing the diary away from Ginny was a dud, even my second plan involving one of them tailing the girl into the Chamber, knocking her out before she called the snake and apparating me there (with a Rooster at hand) was a dud as well.

So since then, I'd been wracking my brain trying to come up with a way to deal with the resident snake problem.

Another point I wanted to make completely clear… I was _not_ gonna go charging in order to right every wrong that has happened, or rather would happen, in the books. I wasn't omnipotent and many of the events that would happen were well out of my reach, not to mention capabilities and frankly, going down that path would only end up driving me crazy.

Then there was always the chance of me getting caught, depending on whom I would either have to answer umpteen questions under Veritaserum, before being shipped off to Azkaban (or sent through the Veil) or **Crucio** 'd till I crack… and _then_ killed off. So I resolved that I would go out of my way and act if or _only_ when I, and those I consider close to me, were under risk.

I didn't want anything to be everyone's Hero or Savior, heck I wanted nothing to do with the terms 'A Hero's fate was never happy, it is nothing if not tragic' were wise words to live by.

Harsh? Maybe… but all I want is to live happily and actually enjoy the second chance given to me in life, which also included my years at Hogwarts as well.

The Basilisk was a truly unknown factor, it was literally 'sheer dumb luck' that no one was killed off in the second book, I couldn't let things simply play out like that. Another thing I was going to do at the earliest, was to remove the Vanishing Cabinet form the RoR and possibly buy off the other one in Borgin and Burkes (I was _so_ gonna spam the shit out of them!) once I managed to make enough dough.

No way in hell was I gonna let the Carrows or Greyback not to mention the Lestranges, enter the castle so easily this time around, if at all.

* * *

"Wakes up Misters, you be lates for yours breakfast!" came Riley's voice suddenly.

'... must've dozed off at some point' I rubbed the sand out of my eyes and accepted the cup handed to me, noting that it wasn't my usual coffee and that the Pepper-up potion I'd been holding in my hand was missing. I took a tentative sip and immediately felt a tingle of invigorating warmth spread across my body, I doubted if the original potion tasted this good there was a dash of ginger that further seems to ease my throat.

"Thank you, Riley!" I grinned widely after I'd downed the cup, "I hope that I'll be lucky enough to find a House-elf half as good as yo–"

"Riley be happys accepting Misters Colin as her new Master!" she all but grabbed my ring-adorned hand and pressed her forehead against the metal lightly "Riley vows to serves Young Master, and his House well!" there was a light blue glow and I felt quite a bit of magic surge around us, before settling just as quickly.

"...huh?" no fucking way… that was too easy, _nothing_ was that easy.

"Thank you Young Master!" she squeaked and almost tackled me in a hug, but then immediately began apologizing profusely. The thought of her pulling a Dobby and punishing herself brought me out of my stupor, and I gave her my first command intending to nip that particular tendency at the bud.

"Riley, you are under _no_ circumstance allowed to punish or inflict pain upon yourself, either physical or metal" she stopped mid-rant "If you feel you've done something that you think has, or would warrant punishment of any form you are to come to me and talk about it before doing anything else, alright?" I grinned at her "Oh and I'd prefer it if you continue to treat me as you have been, as a friend instead of Maste–oofh!" this time she really did manage to tackle me to the ground.

I noticed many of the House-elves scuttling around us give Riley an envious glance, which turned to awe when it came to me, as they continued with their breakfast preparations 'Why are they…?' and then my eyes widened in realization 'Maybe _that's_ why...!'

Wait, let me explain myself before you go ballistic wondering why I hadn't asked Riley about this earlier, seeing as the entire process was so simple.

Well, my answer was equally as simple... I couldn't.

I remember several occasions where I'd visited the Kitchens intending to ask Riley about the nature of the bond the House-elves shared with the school, and subsequently if there was an exit clause wherein they were free to pledge allegiance to a different house or person when asked, or offered.

I'd also wanted to ask if she could tell me if there were any free elves that had come to Hogwarts seeking refuge or work (I'd learned that they wouldn't be able to survive on their own for long and that Hogwarts acted like a sorta beacon for them) but I always seemed to forget about it somehow, or would only remember it once I'd gotten back to the common room, at times not even then.

'Definitely not by mere coincidence…' I reasoned.

"Did the someone put something like a compulsion charm on the door? That would trigger whenever someone, other than elf entered?" I asked Riley, who had suitably calmed down by now. She presented me with a platter of food, which I gladly accepted and was currently beginning to dig in to.

"Yes! Young Mater is clever to have noticed!" and then she gave me a quick rundown of how it worked, and I gotta say it was a very nice, effective not to mention sneaky-as-hell method of ensuring that the elves found decent homes.

"Was it the Headmaster's idea?" I asked, to which Riley nodded.

"Yes, but it not be the current Headmaster, great Headmaster Nigellus be the one who done it…" she clarified.

I blanched "Headmaster Nigellus as in _Phineas_ Nigellus of the Blacks!?" Riley nodded once more and I could literally _feel_ the gratitude and adoration the elves held for the guy, none of them were from that time of course but they were thankful for his thoughtfulness nonetheless.

'Well, what do you know…' I mused.

Who'd have expected that a stuck-up brood (from what little was said in the books) like him could actually be sympathetic towards, as the purebloods called them 'lesser beings' and actually do something to _help_ them?

'Phinny old boy, your rating just went up in my books!' I grinned, I'd finished everything morsel on the platter and politely declined any seconds, I'd had my fill and it was time I got back to my dorm.

Mentally preparing myself in case this didn't work out, I tentatively asked "Riley, if I asked you to apparate me somewhere… would you be able to do it?" fingers crossed I waited for what seemed like an age before Riley nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, Riley be able to do that now since Riley no longer be a Hogwarts elf!" she happily declared.

' _Hell_ yeah!' I think she knew about the happy jig I was inwardly doing.

"Then could you apparate me to places like Diagon Alley, Gringotts… or my dorm?" a nod confirmed each case, I took in a deep breath to curb my excitement "Alright, please take me to my dorm now, oh and try to be discreet about it if you can, I'd rather not be noticed…" I started.

"In fact, do that whenever I ask you to apparate me somewhere" I then braced myself for the squeezed-from-all-directions-while-being-forced-through-a-pipe feeling, that was said to be expected while apparating, even more so when one side-alonged.

I wasn't disappointed, and barely managed to keep the contents of my stomach, mentally kicking myself for my overindulgence and quickly placating my worried House-elf "It's not your fault, don't worry about it" I then instructed her to continue with her old duties, working in the Kitchens and as such until I'd found a place of my own.

I flopped into my bed after she'd left, disappearing with the barest of 'pops' and stared at my bed's canopy. The Dorm was empty, no doubt everyone was at breakfast now which was just as good, a lot had happened in the course of a single night. I need some time to gather myself, regain my bearings if you will.

'Damn that's a lot to take in…' Gringotts and Ollivanders were easily accessible now, but I thought it best to probably wait until the weekend, that'll give me some time enough to draw up a list of essentials.

I'd already planned on getting my own owl (I didn't want to rely upon the school owls to send my personal letters) and then, depending upon the amount of money I'd have after my visit to the bank, or leftover from Colin's yearly allowance (I planned on making some investments as well, on mostly non-muggle businesses for now) I'd wait and see where things went from that point onwards.

"Young Master be getting ready now, else he be late for his classes!" I jumped slightly as Riley re-apparated next to me, my bag clutched in her hands "He be forgetting his bag at the Kitchen, so Riley brings it to him!" she explained.

"Thank you, Riley you're a lifesaver! Best elf ever!" I said as I grabbed my bag and I fumbled for my wand and cast yet another **Tempus** , while she literally seemed glow at the praise.

" _Fuck!_ I don't have much time!" I quickly splashed some water on to my face and changed into a new pair of robes, she'd already grown used to my crass language and had long since stopped admonishing me for it.

"Okay gotta go, I'll call for or maybe come visit you in the Kitchens later alright? Bye!" giving her a wave I made a mad dash for the Charms classroom, there would be a lot of students wandering around now, so I didn't want to risk asking Riley to apparate me. And Flitwick didn't appreciate tardiness without a viable reason, needless to say, I'd already added a mechanical watch to the list of essentials I planned on getting.

"Let's get the double Chocolate truffle… I've never tried it before" was what Luna said, by way of greeting me when I met her at the corridor, leading up to our classroom "We'll share one at Florean Fortescue's, when we visit the Alley next week" she declared, smiling happily at the thought.

"... alright" was the best answer I could come up with, panting lightly.

She smiled warmly at me "We should hurry if we want our usual seats" and taking my hand, she all but dragged me inside. I don't think I'd _ever_ be able to understand exactly how, or how _much_ Luna knows about all of this. Nor was I going to ask her, I knew that she'd never sell me out in any way, don't as me how I just... call it a hunch if you will, one that I was completely sure of.

I've learned that some things in life are better left unexplained, unless you _really_ enjoyed migraines. I for one have already had more than my fair share, so I'm simply shutting up and choosing to roll with it.

Damn, I sound like such a whiner... I blame puberty!

* * *

 **Sullenwhitedevil: I think you mean a Howler? I can tell you that this particular letter wasn't one.**

 **ShadowMoonDragon: Thank you for your suggestion, and for the high praise. I've not actually thought about it frankly, so am not sure... I think I'll 'go with the flow' as they say, for now.**

 **evo123457: Thanks for the review(s) Dunno about the Telekenesis thing, nor the Elementary Magic. Appreciate your suggestions, ramblings or otherwise!**

 **a guy1013: I'll try to keep a frequent update schedule, can't make promises though!**

* * *

 **Annnd that's a wrap!**

 **As always,** **reviews and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated, as is constructive criticism, though** **any and all flames will be ignored.**

 **Until next time...**

 **BerserkSpectre out**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews!**

'Thought'

"Speech"

 _§ Parsletongue §_

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my OC(s) and some plot twists...**

* * *

"Eleven and a half inches, Hornbeam and Unicorn hair… surprisingly rigid" Ollivander softly stated, twirling Colin's wand in his wizened hands as he examined it, heck it looked like he was practically x-raying it.

'Old man Ollivander certainly likes his theatrics' I mused trying and failing, to suppress the unsettling feeling I'd gotten from since the moment I'd stepped into his shop.

* * *

Naturally, our first stop of the day, after I let my stomach settle post-apparation (Luna didn't seem all that affected, which though I was glad for, had me quite jealous as well) was Gringotts, as I'm sure you've already presumed, to claim my inheritance.

We spent a few minutes waiting by the table of one of the Tellers, who then ushered us through one of the many doors leading out of the Main Hall and into another room wherein sat a much older looking Goblin, who _shockingly_ didn't seem like the cheery type.

There was no dilly-dallying on his part, introducing himself as 'Account Manager Gnarlfang' he went right to business and inspected my ring briefly.

He then informed me that there were certain pre-requisites I had to meet before I could claim my status as Heir, further stating that they were all listed in the ill left behind by the previous Lord, the contents of which he stressed was for my eyes and ears _alone_.

Luna, noting his not so subtle hint squeezed my hand tightly, before turning towards the Teller who had brought us in "I would like to use this opportunity to visit my own family vault…" she stated, the other Goblin nodded and after giving Gnarlfang a bow, escorted her back to the hall.

Gnarlfang waited a moment after the door had closed shut behind them, and then promptly began reading out the contents will, which took a good few minutes of time.

Let me give you a rundown real quick...

The 'prerequisites' if not my given situation, would have otherwise been quite difficult to meet, heck if not for the current time and age even I would find it undoubtedly impossible.

The entire episode with the potion? Yeah, that was a bastardized blood ritual (which I'd sorta figured out) one that I learned was unfortunately still incomplete. The previous Lord had even left behind a message for his 'Heir Presumptive' at the end of the will especially in regards to this clause.

 _To my Heir-to-be, I bequeath a choice… pledge yourself, harden your heart and forego all ties with those by your name and blood, for that is the sacrifice you must pay if you wish to enter mine House._

 _And let this serve as my first and last lesson to you… a gift once given, cannot be retracted and always comes at a price, now choose lest be cursed to watch, as the Magic within you withers to oblivion._

Under normal circumstances, someone of my body's current age would be reduced to a blubbering mess, _my_ usual reaction would be along the lines of cursing up a storm.

However due to the time I spent working on my Occlumency, I managed to suppress myself to the point that the only reaction I outwardly showed, was the gradual raising of my brows, it still was a _lot_ to take in after all.

"Am I to understand, that you have some queries…?" he asked, giving me a polite (vicious and nasty, with the promise of intense pain if I nagged or bothered him too much) smile.

"A few," I replied, giving him the best deadpan look I could manage, no way was I letting him get the better of me "and they're more like clarifications..." I added starting with the most pressing one "A vow on my magic should suffice for the first clause right?" the will looked old, so much so that its words could easily be deciphered differently.

"Yes, that would hold sufficient grounds for me to give my witness" his tone almost seemed reluctant, while I unconsciously let out a relieved breath.

I then tried asking Granlfang to give me any extra details Gringotts had on the ritual or anything similar to it, but he simply stated that the ceremony was completely unique, the exact knowledge of which had left the world along with the last Heir.

So I dropped the subject and moved on with my other queries, 'Note to self, look up blood rituals…' I then amended my thought to look up on anything and everything related, even _remotely_ to rituals in general.

Another revelation I found out about, was regarding the ring which I'd been unable to remove from the time it'd resized itself. Granlfang was only too happy to explain, that it served to provide extra 'incentive' in the hopes that I would make the _right_ choice.

So I basically had a year from now after which, if I hadn't to a decision by then, would be hit by a curse similar to the one Professor Sinistra been but much worse since it'd drain my magic first and _then_ poison me to death.

'I don't see how I have a choice in the matter…' I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, but if I was being honest (and I know the majority of you, might not exactly agree with me) I felt, regardless of the many contingencies imposed upon me, that doing so would have been for the best.

By all rights, Colin Creevey _should_ have fallen in Battle of Hogwarts, a little before his seventeenth birthday, succeeded by his father and younger brother Dennis.

My being here would no doubt change that, but simply put deceiving them in such a manner felt wrong (and I don't think I'd have been able to keep the facade in any case) the Colin they knew was gone, and though I had access to his memories I. Wasn't. Him.

"I accept…" I tried to say confidentiality, only for my wavering voice to betray me 'And I was playing the bastard act so well!' I took in a few deep breaths and waited a few minutes before continuing "But, I want a few things done first..."

"Very well, Gringotts will try to accommodate them provided they are _reasonable_ " he grinned, which wasn't a pretty sight in my opinion "...for a price, of course" he finished.

I nodded, giving him an outline of how and what I wanted them to do, a favor of sorts if you will, in the name of Colin Creevey.

It was well over an hour before I met up with Luna again, and by unspoken agreement, we headed straight for Fortescue's and shared a chocolate truffle, like she'd suggested (it was really nice and did wonders for my spirit)

We then wandered in and around the Alley for a while, Luna had insisted on giving me a tour before I began checking things off on my list (of course we made it a point to say _well_ away from Knockturn)

We first visited an apparel shop that was located slightly away from the main alleyway, where I bought a new set of school robes (which Riley helpfully took back) made to better fit my now taller frame, and I purposefully had the sleeves made longer as well.

I also bought a decent amount of muggle clothes as well, though unlike the robes these weren't self-fitting so I made sure that they were a size or two larger than the ones I was currently wearing (Luna and I were both dressed in our Muggle attire)

I'd taken a draft book from the bank (the equivalent of a checkbook) Gnarlfang had offered to take me to my new vault but I'd refused, seeing as a significant amount of time had passed since my arrival. The Goblin simply nodded and had asked me to send an owl the day before I planned on visiting the bank, seeing as a special portkey had to be arranged to take me there, for the vault was ebily too far to take the cart (which made me wonder where about it exactly was, since I was pretty sure the tunnels covered almost all of Britain)

I was just about to hand in a draft when my gaze was fell on one of the few Muggle winter coats, that were on display by the women's section of the shop. Sizewise was a little too big for Luna at the moment but damn, did it suit her! A nice shade of blue, long sleeved with an asymmetric collar and fastenings, finished with a tasteful belt tied at the waist.

"It comes with a permanent charm..." one of the shop attendants said to me in a low voice, started "will keep the wearer proper warm, no matter how cold the weather gets" he finished by quoting it's current selling price while giving me a knowing grin.

'What the he–' I looked like a twelve-year-old at best! Shouldn't he be all 'You're too young for all that shit' or something like that?!

But I chose to keep my mouth shut "Have it wrapped and the moment we leave, place it with the rest on the counter" I whispered back, noting that Luna was currently at the other end of the shop. I quickly added the quoted price to the final amount on the draft, which I then sighed and handed to him (the contents no longer modifiable after my signing it)

We were halfway down the street, and I had just given myself a pat on the back, when she suddenly turned towards me "Could you ask Riley to take back the pair of boots I bought as well? And don't worry, the coat will fit me perfectly by the time you take me out on our first date…" she assured, giving me a bright smile.

I could only nod dumbly at that 'No fair!' a large part of me wanted to grumble, but she slipped her hand into mine and began leading me towards what looked like a pet shop which from the outside, looked barely half the size of Eeloye's.

The animals here, though maybe not as much in number, were all of a more exotic breed (nothing illegal of course) the Owner seemed to be well acquainted with Luna, and immediately declared that any pet I bought would be sold at half the price.

I'd told him that I wanted an owl but he suggested that I see everything his shop had to offer before making my choice. We'd passed by several cages, each housing a full-blooded Kneazel, their eyes following my every move as he led me on a tour around the shop (I later learned that Luna and her father had helped him quite a bit in the past) until we finally came to the part that housed the avians.

'Guess I know where Malfoy got his eagle owl from…' I looked at several variants, before finally spotting a cage a little away from the rest, it's resident seemingly asleep.

"That 'ns a bit touchy..." the owner said "Makes a right riot of he's kept too close to the others, quite stubborn too, but a beautiful creature and right clever" he hastily added, and despite his conflicting words, I could tell that he honestly cared and was worried for the creature.

I leaned in to get a better look at the Owl, and my eyes widened when I recognized its, or rather his species "a Hoot Owl…" but unlike his normal counterparts, this guy was completely black, there was a sudden ruffle of feathers just then and I found myself staring into a pair of deep-amber eyes.

We regarded each other of a moment, before I reached out and, ignoring the owner's warning stroked the creature through the cage "This one…" I declared.

A few minutes later found me walking back to the Alley heading towards our last stop: Ollivanders.

Luna had already gone back to the castle stating that she, and I quote "Had something important to do, since a few Wrackspurts were beginning to gather around _her_ now…" while giving me completely serious, _totally_ un-Luna like expression.

I promptly asked Riley to take her back immediately, after which she collected the new self-cleaning cage and perch I bought for Shade (he seemed to like the name) who I'd let out, after naming him as my familiar, to stretch his wings.

I had no doubts that he would turn up tomorrow morning at breakfast, carrying my copy of the Prophet and Quibbler (I'd gotten subscriptions for them both)

And, well here we are…

* * *

"I take it, there were difficulties while trying to use your magic? Or that your wand as of late, hasn't been performing adequately?" His pale blue eyes gazed into my own and I instinctively put up my Occlumency shields, despite how crude they were.

"That's right… I wanted to–"

"It would seem, that your wand no longer finds you suitable and barely two months after the start of your term, I might add... how very, peculiar" he now gazed at me in a similar fashion, and I tried to stop myself from shuddering as a shiver ran down my spine. Ever since I'd entered Ollivanders I was on edge, even my meeting previously at Gringotts (Gnarlfang had a _very_ unhealthy penchant for sharp things) didn't leave me as unsettled, or jittery as Ollivander managed to do with just a glance.

However, I refused to look away and silently waited as his eyes roamed the length of my face, seemingly in search of something "There must have been a significant change… or emotional strain" he started as the tape measure sitting on his table suddenly sprang to life and randomly began taking measurements "You still feel some form of connection, yes?" he asked, handing the wand back to me.

"Yes… it still feels warm, but not like the first time" I admitted, wondering where he was going with this, a glance at my new watch showed that Lunchtime at the castle had already passed and I for one had planned to be back by then.

"So the core still finds you a good match" and he moved out of view behind one of the many shelves houses in the shop "This situation calls for a more... specific approach" I could hear the sign on the door flip to 'CLOSED'

'Looks like I'll be here for a while…' I shrugged, a wand was the most important tool for any Witch or Wizard, it was the medium through which they channeled their magic, so I swatted away the tape measure and resolved to wait it out.

Ollivander came back carrying a rectangular box, which he enlarged to the size of a normal chest. He removed several slabs of what looked to be different kinds of wand-woods, spacing and arranging them neatly on the table, and stopped only when almost the entirety of its surface was covered.

Eager to start, I didn't wait for his explanation and began running my hand over each if slabs, which aside from the color were identical in size and shape.

But I began worrying after each passing row, until only a few on the last one remained ' _Please_ tell me I don't have to wait ev–' I warmth spread through my palm, and I instinctively grabbed ahold of the slab, color wise it was a light reddish-brown but I couldn't tell what type of wood it exactly was.

"I am one of the few, that continue to keep stock of this particular variant…" Ollivander said as he took the slab from my hands, "I suggest you head for a spot of lunch, and come to collect your wand in say, hour and a half…" he stated "Though I have known it to sometimes take longer, I am confident that I will have it done by then, or thereabouts"

He then placed an empty vial on the table and a knife that looked similar to the one I'd seen Gnarlfang had "I will have to remake the core and in such cases, have found that blood acts as the best catalyst… a few drops will suffice" he explained.

Now Ollivander might be odd, or downright creepy according to some, but when it came to the ways of wandlore or anything related to the subject of wands in general, I decided not to question him (I mean, even Voldy went through the trouble of kidnapping him and kept him alive) and simply did as he asked.

"Alright, I'll be back by two then…" but he ignored me, muttering something incoherent as he replaced everything back into the chest, not wanting to distract him I walked out and made my way to the Leaky Cauldron (Luna had shown me how to get in and out of the Alley)

"Time to see what the Cauldron has to offer" huh, that sounded a lot cooler in my head...

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **As always,** **reviews and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated, as is constructive criticism, though** **any and all flames will be ignored.**

 **Until next time...**

 **BerserkSpectre out**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews!**

'Thought'

"Speech"

 _§ Parsletongue §_

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my OC(s) and some plot twists...**

* * *

I've seen a lot of things in my life, but walking into a staring match between Ollivander and Riley, was something that even _I_ found difficult to get my head around.

"Umm…" but my expression changed to one of wonder when I noted the rectangular box resting on the table top, it's insides covered with black velvet upon which lay a wand, no doubt my own.

Dark maroon, almost black with just a hint of blue if the light hit it with the right angle, the hilt was plain, bound in a cloth of some sort (black leather I think) I realized just then that I'd already walked up to the table, and saw my hand reach out towards it.

The closest I can come to describe the feeling, is euphoria only… different, a fountain of blue sparks were expelled from it's tip as warmth like nothing I'd experienced before spread through my entire being 'Now this, is _my_ wand' basking in the moment, I simply uttered the spell without a second thought " **Expecto Patronum!** "

A blinding bright light emerged, forming a shield with my wand at its center, nowhere near being corporeal but many times better that what I'd gotten previously with Colin's wand.

' _Hell_ yeah! Take that Potter!' I would've jumped for joy, but my arms suddenly seemed a lot heavier 'Guess the spell's still a bit too advanced for me…' but now at least I was confident I that would eventually get it right.

* * *

"Young Master!" I felt someone shake my shoulder lightly, and turned to see that it was Riley 'Wow! Since when was she so tall!?' I wondered, her eyes were almost on level with my own!

"Wha–" I started, only for her to stuff something into my mouth.

'Chocolate…' I saw that I was no longer on my feet and my back was propped up against something hard, 'The table?!' I grimaced, my legs had probably given way at some point and either Riley or Ollivander (who was holding an unwrapped chocolate-frog box in his hand) had propped me up, neither of which I remembered, leading me to believe that I'd blacked out.

'Okay… maybe the spell was more than a _bit_ too advanced for me' I sighed ruefully as I, with Riley's help shakily got back to my feet.

"I must thank you…" I involuntarily jumped when Ollivander started suddenly, and then fought to hold my balance.

"For letting me bear witness to a beautiful display of magic, not to mention an instance which I previously considered, improbable" his gaze fell onto my wand, that I still clutched firmly in my hand "A wand of dual cores..." his eyes briefly drifted towards my House-elf, who was still fretting over me, before returning to my own.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, too confused with the entire situation, I was glad that I'd finally gotten a wand that would work for me and happy that I'd made progress towards mastering a spell that I'd previously, all but given up on.

"Regardless, you have my sincerest gratitude, and apologies…" he started, I had no idea what he was going on about so I let him continue without interrupting "Had your House-elf not appeared when she did, I fear that my lapse in judgement would have rendered the core 'dead' so to speak" at this point he seemed to be talking more to himself "We who study Wandlore know that it is just about the vaguest branch of magic"

My thoughts were swirling 'The core almost died?! _Dual_ cores!? And just what in fucking name was Riley even _doin–_ ' but the answer to _that_ question came to me immediately '...Luna' and I managed to calm myself down, somewhat.

"Would you mind elaborating?" I asked, glancing at my wand.

"The Unicorn, who's tail hair currently resides in your wand was upwards of two hundred years old an impressive specimen indeed, thought it seems to have disappeared from the reserve" his pale eyes scrutinizing me once more "Shortly after the hair for your wand was harvested I am told, now while I was in the process of reforging your wand core I found that your magic mixed with the blood you left behind had over-saturated it" he extend a hand and even though I didn't want to, I relinquished my wand anyway.

"But try as I might," he continued "it wouldn't accept any of the secondary cores I had with me" he explained, his eyes focused completely on the wand as he continued "Your House-elf appeared a little after that, any later and the core would have become indisposed, fortunately that scenario was avoided"

"... say what now?"

"Oh, dual core wands aren't completely unheard of," he went on with the impromptu lesson "though I admit it has been well over a decade since I last made one, and that was under quite… trying circumstances" his eyes now had a slight far away look to them "A true wand bearing dual cores, especially one such as yours, to my knowledge hasn't been seen for well over half a century"

'Okaay… save and analyze the information dump for later' the had a more pressing issue, I still didn't know any of the new wand's specifications "Ol–Mr. Ollivander, cou–"

"Eleven and three-fourth of an inch, Acacia with a dual core of Unicorn hair interwoven with what I presumed to be, that of a Demiguise" he said, handing me back my wand "A shard of tanzanite, was the binding agent I was allowed to use to forge the new core, also provided by your House-elf" Riley was practically hiding behind me, but the old wandmaker seemed to be ignoring her "A very… unusual combination, heavily oriented towards Transfiguration, Charms and the more subtler forms of magic yet capable of being as destructive as any other, if the need arises"

He gave me his signature gaze that simultaneously looked right through me, while also unnerving me "Wands made of Acacia are less common in these times, and though I am not one to group them, I cannot accurately refute the logic of those that do"

By now I was seriously beginning to think that the years spent alone in the shop, were beginning to get to him "Some consider Blackthorn to be a Warrior's wand, while others state that Willow favours Travellers, there have been many disagreements of course" I quietly asked Riley to return to the castle, something told me I wouldn't be returning just yet, she was only too happy to comply.

I then focused my attention back onto his words "–rimarily regarding the shady nature of Yew and Elder but given their history unsurprising to say the least. Acacia wands on the other hand, were usually found… in the hands of an Assassin"

Needless to say, by the time I left I had more questions than answers, but I was a happy customer nonetheless. Ollivander had given me an old wand holster (which he said had been 'lying around gathering dust') it was nothing fancy, basically just a simple leather brace that had a open slot, starting from the wrist-end of the bracer.

The slot somehow turned out to be the exact dimensions of my wand's hilt, even the color of the leather seemed to match perfectly… a little _too_ coincidental by my books, and bounded leather grips weren't all that common in this age, so I straight up confronted the old man about it.

He readily said that it was his way of 'showing his gratitude' and outright declared that the grip would only come off if either I, or my wand was no more (I wasn't exactly bummed, since I quite liked how it looked) anyway, back to the holster… the other end of the slot had a circular cavity that effectively acted as a sheath and the entire thing was no doubt, under one of those spatial expansion charms (else I'd basically have to hollow out my hand)

The cavity was fitted with several layers of the cleaning fur, that were under permanent statis so they would never shrivel or wither away, a flap on the side would allow me to add the special polishing potion that Ollivander used, which had to be replenish even three months or so (I promptly signed up for a mail order)

However, the icing on the cake was when I found out that the grip and the brace were enchanted (neither could be summoned away) such that should I loose or drop my wand, it would return to the bracer automatically after a minute or two (unless someone else had won it over, unlikely given its nature) I tried to argue and pay him for it but he refused.

"The more modern holsters come with an permanent cleaning charm, the wielder can withdraw one's wand with but a flick of their wrist, and they are also enchanted to be weightless" what he failed to mention was that they were expensive as hell and were usually only made available to Aurors "Some can even carry a stock of emergency potions…" he went on to counter me at every turn, until I finally had to relent.

'And here I was, thinking that I was stubborn mule' I grumbled as I walked to one of the more secluded streets leading away from the Alley. Just as I was about to call for Riley once more, my gaze fell onto the shop a little wash to my left and I stopped 'It'll only take a few minutes at most' I mused, glancing at my watch, Tea was fast approaching.

I grinned as I palmed the butterbeer cork I'd accidentally pocketed during lunch, and began walking towards the shop's doorway 'Hopefully Shade won't mind delivering a late night letter…'

* * *

I didn't see Luna all through Tea, probably out doing her own thing so I'd initially decided on giving her some privacy but I started getting worried when, even after all the Hogsmeade goers had returned there was no sign of her. So after I made it back to my dorm, and once I'd closed my bed's curtains, I had Riley take me to her.

A point I would like to clarify, the movies got the Forbidden Forest down perfectly in terms of eeriness and what not but, they didn't _quite_ get across how bone-fucking-freezing the place was!

But luckily for me, I was too busy trying not to crap my pants to take much notice. Staring into the white eyes of a Thestral, mere _inches_ away from your own would do that to a person 'Please tell me I'm not gonna become your din–' but our impromptu staring contest came to an end just then, for the towering beast suddenly leaned in… and bonked me on the head with it's sharp beak.

"Ouch! Hey!" it kinda felt similar to when my old man would rap me on the head with his knuckles (not very painful, but _definitely_ not pleasant) to remind me not to do whatever it was I did to gain his disapproval, again.

Apparently my stink eye wasn't appreciated, for down came the beak once more, which triggered a few more muttered curses on my part. The Thestral snorted majestically at that and then turned around, walked to the base of a nearby tree, plonked itself down and proceeded to ignore me completely.

'Okaaay…' I noted that I was in some sort of clearing (the same one in the movies I think) and that there were quite a few Thestrals around me. I suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve, "Young Master, Miss Luna be there…" Riley told me in a low voice and I saw that she was pointing to a cave that was right at the edge of the clearing, which if not for me standing at my exact position was completely hidden from view, covered in the shade of the overlying tree cover.

I slowly made my way towards it, wary of the other Thestrals around it, but like the first guy (I'm assuming it's a guy) they simply paid me no heed. By now I was quite close to the cave, it wasn't that deep in fact I could practically see right into it, my footsteps stalled.

There was another full grown Thestral there, sizewise I'd say a bit smaller than the one that had 'tapped' me on my head (so I'm assuming it's a female) and leaning with her back against it was Luna, a gentle smile on her face as she stroked the baby Thestral whose head was on her lap in turn.

It was arguably the most beautiful sight I'd had the good fortune to lay my eyes on…

I was so absorbed in the scene that I failed to realize that my legs had moved on their own accord, it was only when felt Mommy Thestral's breath on my hair that I froze 'Riley I hope you know how to fix a cracked skull!'

I would learn only later that a House-elf instinctively knew when their, for lack of a better word 'Owner' was in danger, how quickly they would react to the fact on the other hand depended upon the strength of the bond they shared.

A stronger bond begot an all the more faster reaction, a fragile one however (like Dobby with the Malfoys) would give the elf some leeway so to say, they could essentially choose to ignore the compulsion to go to their 'Owner's' side (until and unless they're we're directly summoned of course)

In simple words… Riley had my back I just didn't know it yet, not that I blamed her since it was my own lapse in judgement that resulted in me potentially at the receiving end of the Thestral's ire.

Contrary to my expectations though, the Thestral gently nuzzled against my head almost as if she was comforting me, and gave me a series of grunts (none of which I understood of course)

Luckily I had a translator... I think.

"She's glad that you're back," Luna explained, her voice barely above a whisper "and that that Leader was merely just warning you not to stray off from the herd" I was kneeling right next to her at this point, stroking the baby still sleeping peacefully on her lap, my hand stilled.

"Wha–?" but Luna had turned towards my silent House-elf.

"Did he ask you to save me a slice Riley?" she asked, to which the latter nodded "Thank you!" with her signature bright smile she leaned forwards and gave me a swift peck on the lips.

My eyes widened, 'Wait… did she jus–'

"Though I think Witherwings is quite a nice name" she agreed, "your brother might recent you if he comes to understand what it means…" her tone turned warning while my eyes widened all the more, my mind just getting over the event of this body's impromptu first kiss.

'Witherwings?! Isn't that Beakey's alia–wait _, brother…_!?' I took in a deep breath, as I fought to keep myself from reacting vocally "Lun–" but a conversation already seemed to be underway between her and Riley.

"–n't worry Riley, you will have more than a few babies to look after soon enough" she assured, giving a very Luna-like smile before turning back to me "Yes, I think Knight is a better choice" she agreed.

"Thank yous Miss Luna! I shall be looking forwards to it!" came Riley's enthusiastic (but somehow still not above a whisper) response.

'The fuck!?' I but my attempts to get my head around everything were for naught.

Ah, Mr. Migraine it's been too long! How have you been? Will you be staying for long? Oh! Good to know, good to know… please, feel free to make yourselves at home!

On the outside, as opposed to my internal monologue, given all the years of accumulated knowledge combined with my proficiency in the ways of the English language, I replied with the most eloquent "...huh!?"

* * *

 **And this, is where I end the chapter...**

 **As always,** **reviews and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated, as is constructive criticism, though** **any and all flames will be ignored.**

 **Until next time...**

 **BerserkSpectre out**


End file.
